Photo management applications are used to manage a collection of digital images. Photo management applications may be used to store and retrieve digital images to and from a storage medium, such as a hard drive. Certain photo management applications may also be used to perform an edit operation on a digital image that causes a change in a visual characteristic (e.g., contrast, brightness, etc.) of the digital image.
Some photo management applications organize digital images into groups based on time or content (such as a face that is detected in a set of images). Regardless of how images are organized, the manner in which the images are displayed is typically the same. Current photo management applications do not generate 3D information or use 3D information in displaying digital images.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.